yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 159
A Taken Soul is the 159th episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! second series anime. Bitter Return. The conclusion to Yami's Duel against Rafael has a heavy price: Yami is crushed by its outcome, as his actions & recklessness (i.e. playing "The Seal of Orichalcos") have resulted into the loss of Yuugi's soul. Rebecca cries in sorrow. Jounouchi tells Yami to get back to his senses and focus. He evens punches him into the ground to make him snap out of it. The nature of Doma. Professor Hopkins speaks of what he'd decoded insofar of the underwater ruins: he speculates that Doma may be descendants of the "legendary paradise": Atlantis. He's convinced that it isn't a legend: the undersea ruins were the ruins of Atlantis. The texts he'd decoded spoke about a King who'd, along with a "Monster", destroyed the whole city. Jounouchi guesses that the information contained in those Chronicles had to be important, given how Doma is trying to make sure no-one can decode it. The Professor suggests going to see the fragments being exhibited in a Florida museum. Jounouchi thinks of how to arrange to get to Florida. Switching Sides. Meanwhile, Dinosaur Ryuzaki and Insector Haga catch up to Rafael and jump to his helicopter. Amelda flies them to a corporate building property of Doma., where Haga and Ryuuzaki are eager to join Doma's in order to gain power and not being loser dogs the rest of their lives. Rafael reports the success of his assignment, but Valon and Dartz correct him: he's indeed defeated the Nameless Pharaoh, but the seized soul was that of Yuugi. Dartz explains about Yuugi's split personality case, and Haga and Ryuuzaki are confused about what does this mean. Rafael requests one more opportunity, and both Haga and Ryuuzaki plead to Dartz to let them join. Dartz hands them 2 blank "Seal of Orichalcos Cards out 2 Orichalcos Stones for Haga and Ryuuzaki to get: they reach out for them and barely pass the test, thereby obtaining 1 "The Seal of Orichalcos" Card each. Rafael guides them into a big Card room and given access to an almost limitless supply of Cards (except the God Cards and the Legendary Dragons), in order to improve their Decks. Both complain upon the announcement and Amelda tells them that even if they had them, they're not Cards which could be use by them. They then let greed move them and prepare their new Decks. Dartz tells them that they have the task of defeating the Pharaoh and Jounouchi. Kaiba's Anger. In the meanwhile, Seto Kaiba is irritated by the fact that no further information can be found regarding Doma. Mokuba Kaiba asks of him if he plans on facing Amelda again. He feels guilty because of the incident in which Amelda's brother was killed. Seto replies that unless they're defeated, their dreams wont' come to happen. The phone rings, pissing him off. An operator reports Jounouchi is contacting them. Jounouchi quickly tells Kaiba that they have clues about Doma and need to get to Florida. He unconsciously blabbers about "getting back the soul of the other Yuugi", making everyone look annoyed and Yami look away. Kaiba realizes what's happened and gets even more pissed off, even to the point of calling Yami a 'loser dog'. He slams the phone on its place and then makes a smug smile. Seto Kaiba: "Doma... Hmpf! One more reason to after them!" Given Kaiba's refusal, Rebecca suggests to Yami & co. to pick a train to go to the nearest airport. Rebecca will stay with Ryuji Otogi and her grandfather and move out.